cultural_phenomenonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Fad
A fad, also known as a craze, refers to a fashion that becomes popular in a culture (or subcultures) relatively quickly, remains popular, often for a rather brief period, then loses popularity dramatically. However, some fads may come back if another generation finds out about it and gets interested in it. For example Dayglo paint and clothing was a fad in Europe and the USA the late 1970s. Then Dayglo accessories and clothes (such as cycling shorts and Dayglo socks) had a come back in 1984–1989. It is arguable that a fad that remains popular for a significant amount of time typically loses its significance in current popular culture as it evolves and becomes accepted into a society's everyday culture (e.g., television, Internet). 2000s Fads & Trends For full list see (2000s fads and trends) *''Beyblade'' spinning tops – 2002 *Billy Bass *Blogs *Bop It! *Bratz Dolls – 2001 *Bungee Balls – 2003 *Cha Cha Slide dance *Chuck Norris Jokes *Crazy Frog *Dance Dance Revolution *EverGirl *Gel Pens *Google *Internet cafe *Internet cartoons (JibJab, Internet Meme) *iPods *Livestrong wristband *MySpace *''Napoleon Dynamite'' phrases *Nintendo DS *Nokia N-Gage *Patriotic shirts; spawned from the aftermath of the September 11th terror attacks *Pepsi Blue *Pink clothing for men *Playstation 2 *Ponchos for girls – 2003 *PSP *Razor scooters *Reality Television programming *Sheepskin Boots *SpongeBob SquarePants *Sudoku *Vanilla Coke - 2002 *"Wassup"; from the Budweiser ads *Xbox and its predecessor Xbox 360 *XM Satellite Radio *''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' 1990s Fads & Trends For full list of fads see (1990s fads and trends) *Barney *Beanie babies *Beavis & Butthead *Beepers *Carmen Sandiego *Chat Rooms *Chicken Soup for the Soul books *The Club *Crystal Pepsi / Pepsi Clear *''Digimon'' – 1998 *Dolphin-safe tuna *El Niño *Fanny pack *Furby *Grunge Music *Heroin chic *Hypercolor, continued from the 1980s *Lambada dance *Laser pointers; late 1990s *Macarena – 1996 *Mentos commercials *Mortal Kombat *Moviefone *Nintendo Gameboy; 1989, but gained enormous popularity through the 1990s *One-length haircut in Japan (hair worn straight down, cut to a straight line across the shoulders or back, and not layered) *Pacifiers for teens *Pogs *''Pokémon'' *''Power Rangers'' *Rachel haircut *R. L. Stine books, Goosebumps and Fear Street *Rollerblades *Six Degrees of Kevin Bacon *Snap bracelet *Soccer moms *Starbucks *''Tae-Bo'' *Tamagotchi *Tickle Me Elmo *"Whatever" & "Talk to the hand" *Where's Waldo puzzles and books *Wallet chains *Wonderbra *Y2K bug *Yo-yo — 1930s, but returned in the 1990s *David Hasselhoff 1980s Fads & Trends *Acid wash jeans *Afrocentric clothing *Aviator glasses *Baby On Board car window stickers *Bandana worn as a headband *BETA *Big Johnson T-shirts *Biker hats *Black & White striped shirts *Bleach blonde hair * Bola Ties *Bow headbands *Break dancing *Broomstick skirt *Cabbage Patch dolls *Calculator wristwatches *The California Raisins *Care Bears *Chia Pets *Chic jeans *Choose Your Own Adventure books *Colecovision *Color Me Beautiful *Converse sneakers *Cut-off shirts *The De Lorean *Designer jeans *Designer shoelaces *Doc Martens *Donkey Kong *Erasable pens *Fade haircut *Fashion plates *Flowers in the Attic *Freezy Freakies *French braids *Friendship bracelets *Game & Watch *Garfield *Garbage Pail Kids *Ghostbusters *G.I. Joe dolls *Gitano clothing *Glo Worm * Hair Crimping *Hair metal *Hair teasing *Hypercolor shirts *Intellivision *Imitation car phones: popular in Japan *Iron-on decals *Jane Fonda workout videos *Jenga *Jheri curl *Jolt Cola *Keds sneakers *Keytar *Kid Sister *Leather jackets, pants, and boots *Leg warmers 1982 – 1989 *The Legend of Zelda *Pogo Balls *Lycra fashion *Madballs *Members Only jackets *Miami Vice clothing & accessories *Michael Jackson clothing *Micro Machines *Midriffs *Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! *Monchichis *Monster trucks *Mud wrestling *The Mullet *My Buddy *My Little Pony *The neo-hippie movement *New Romantic attire (Primarily in England) *New Wave fashions *Nintendo *The Noid *Obsession by Calvin Klein *Ocean Pacific *Pac-Man *Parachute pants *Penny Racers *Post-it notes *Pound Puppies *Preppie fashion *Press on fingernails *Prince clothing *Punk fashions/the mohawk *Rat tail *Reebok *Ribbon barettes *Ripped jeans *Rubik's Cube *Satin jackets *Ski goggles *Slap bracelets *Shell suits – UK (especially Merseyside and North of England) and Europe * Simon *Smurfs *Snuggles the Bear *Sour Patch Kids *Spiked hair *Stirrup pants *Strawberry Shortcake * Swatch Watches *Striped stockings *Teddy Ruxpin *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' *Telephone Party Lines *Transformers *Trapper Keeper *Tube skirts * Valley Girls *Virtual Reality * Wacky Wall Walker *The wave *Where's the beef? from the Wendy's commericals – 1984 *Where's Waldo *Women's work suits *Yuppies Other fads & Trends *Atari – 1970s *"All your base are belong to us" – late 1990s to early 2000s *Beanies – 1950s *CB radio – 1970s *Clackers 1970s *Coonskin caps – 1950s *Disco – 1970s *Drive-in theaters – 1960s *Droodles – 1950s *Fifteen puzzle – 1870s *Flagpole sitting – 1920s *Goldfish Swallowing – 1930s *Hula hoop – 1950s *Lava lamp *Loose socks – in Japan *Mood ring – 1970s *Now That's What I Call Music! albums; UK: (1980s-present) US: (1990s-present) *Pet rocks – 1970s *Puka Shell Necklace – 1970s *Quiff *Roller disco – 1970s *Skateboards – 1960s – 1990s *The Clapper *Tie-dye – 1960s *The Twist – 1960s See also *cult following *fashion *food faddism *mass psychology *bandwagon effect *pop music *tulip mania *herding *Internet phenomenon *Economic bubble External links * Top 10 Web fads, by Molly Wood (cnet) * Bad Fads in history Fads Category:Fads Category:Popular culture fr:Tocade ja:流行